The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lobelia plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balobwablu’.
This new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Lobelia cultivars with unique flower colors and vigorous, trailing growth habits.
The new cultivar was the result of the open-pollination of Lobelia erinus cultivar Wesstar, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,678, which requires long days to bloom, exhibits white-colored flowers, and has a heavily branching, mounded, and trailing growth habit. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a single plant was discovered and selected by the inventor during January 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal or stem cuttings since 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.